


Nightmare.

by minah1



Category: The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minah1/pseuds/minah1
Summary: On a cold night, the entire Nekton family is asleep, relieved to take a break the next day.A very peaceful night, everything in a state of peace until a cry from a voice that they know very well echoes through Aronnax.----I'm so bad at this kind of thing, this is my first oneshot, so please take it easy on me, I will get better with time. I hope you like this cute thing I wrote about them. There's a little comedy too!english is not my mother tongue, my mother tongue is portuguese, so I am not fluent in english!!Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Deep, all credit to the creators.This is just a fanfiction.
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Soon I will be writing more stories about The Deep. So tell me what you think about them, if you watched them, who is your favorite character, I will definitely like to know your opinion.

Nightmare.

A cold night at Aronnax, with no obligations for the next day, very rare to happen, but the Nekton family values these days a lot.

Fontaine sleeping soundly in her bed, quiet music in the background.  
Will and Kaiko sleeping peacefully until a cry from a person they know well echoed through Aronnax, making Kaiko jump out of bed and Will behind her.  
Arriving at Ant's room, Fontaine is already at the door trying to find out or see what's going on.

-What's going on with Ant, Fontaine?  
Kaiko asks her daughter, still very sleepy.

-I don't know, I think he's having nightmares.

-The door is locked?  
Will asked as he tried to turn the knob to wake Ant up and calm him down.

-It seems so, I tried to open it but I couldn't.  
Fontaine told her parents in such a confused tone of voice.

Kaiko after a few seconds, decided to shout Ant's name so he could tell what happened, Will joined her and in a few minutes, the door opened revealing an Antheus with a red face and eyes swollen from crying.  
They didn't even have time to say anything when Ant ran and hugged his mother while he cried again.  
Kaiko hugged her son and knelt down so she could speak to him, whispering positive words in his ear, Ant gradually began to stop crying.

-What happened?  
Will said as he passed his right hand over his son's back.

-I had a nightmare..  
Ant finally found the voice to say what happened. Even so, his voice broke whenever he tried to explain in more detail about the terrible nightmare he had.  
Realizing that he was not going to succeed in explaining, he gave up talking and tightened his arms around his mother's waist, looking for the comfort he needed.

Kaiko was worried about this whole situation, but she couldn't help feeling good for having her son in her arms. Even more to see that he embraces her knowing that she will protect him from anything that appears in front of him.

-Own my baby, everything will be fine. I'm here now, mommy is here.

The moment she said that, she heard Fontaine's laugh and watched her daughter almost cry from laughing until she realized she shouldn't have laughed at that time.

-I'm sorry, it's really funny! You are treating him like a helpless little baby.

-Fontaine, no fun, the nightmare was terrible!! I don't remember much but there were bats everywhere, I hated it!  
Ant explains and looks at the floor, probably feeling embarrassed.  
-Well Ant, I can assure you that no bat will hurt or chase you.  
Will also bent down so he could make sure his son was okay.

-Yeah, big head! there are no bats here.  
Fontaine comforts her brother in her own way.

Ant remains quiet for a while, for a moment it looked like he had slept on his mother's lap but he lifted his head and said  
\- Could mom sleep with me today?

And that was the moment when neither Will nor Fontaine held on, they started to laugh and that didn't please Ant, he was sulking, he ran to his room and locked the door.

-Oh Ant, we were kidding.  
Will screams as he tries to open the door.

-That was very rude of you! Go to bed, I'll talk to Ant and I'll sleep with him.  
Kaiko seemed irritated with her husband and daughter, since her youngest son needed comfort and they were not taking it seriously.  
Fontaine said good night and quickly left the room when he noticed his mother's irritation. Will didn't take long, gave Kaiko a kiss and went to the bedroom.

Okay, now it's her part of trying to talk to Ant.  
-Ant, open the door please.  
Then the door is opened and she does not hesitate to enter and then close the door.  
Kaiko looks at the whole room, it was a mess (as always) and she decided to ignore the mess that night, Jeffery was already in his new house, he seemed very happy with the decoration of his little house.  
When she looked at the bed, she saw her son with the blanket in his hands waiting for her to lie down.  
-Come on mom, it's getting colder.  
He said while shaking.

-You're right, let's go to sleep!

Ant jumped on the bed and Kaiko behind him, straightened the blanket and lay on the bed too.  
As soon as she settled on the bed, she turned to hug Ant and he happily accepted.  
-Good night mom, enough bats for today.

Kaiko laughed and said after kissing her son's forehead.  
\- No more bats tonight, Ant.


End file.
